1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge for a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a hinge with a limitation function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, personal translators, personal digital assistants (PDA) are well received by consumers. The above electronic devices normally comprise a display panel and a main unit. The display panel is coupled to the main unit by means of a hinge, so the user only has to pivot the display panel in relative to the hinge to operate or to close the devices. The conventional hinge has a male segment and a female segment oppositely mounted. The female segment has a detent, and the male segment has a protruding portion that engages the detent. If the user pivot the display panel excessively, the female segment and the male segment will be separated, which tends to damage the display panel.
Therefore, the invention provides an improved hinge with limitation function to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.